


Fresh Start

by LaxaAlberona



Category: Bleach
Genre: Can't chose who to love, Crushes, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxaAlberona/pseuds/LaxaAlberona
Summary: Ren has bounced from place to place for most of her childhood but when doing something far more violent than before she's left with only two options. Jail or get a fresh start a few train rides away from Tokyo. Hopefully she can make friends and stay out of trouble but where the blue haired demon goes its not far behind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story will circle around Ren Hiyori a trouble young girl from Tokyo, who was placed under the care of Kenpachi the care taker that takes on the children from the more broken homes from all over Japan, and her journey to find away to fit in to Karakura Town. There will a bit of drama, romance and maybe a possible love triangle again maybe

**_Chapter One: New Caretaker, New places, New faces, What a joy_ **

* * *

I sighed while trying to pick the lock on handcuffs that the officer put on me to keep me from being "Dangerous" as I had been labeled. Oh what a wonderful day to be alive. Waking up first thing to your foster brother yelling at his the foster mother for making a shitty breakfast and listening to her cry and wail on and on about ungrateful brats who never listen. Then getting tired of all the noise and grabbing the loud yelling boy by his hair and stabbing him in arm while eating toast. What a morning. They had taken me to Juvie but when my case worker called they pulled me from the cell and slapped the cuffs on me before driving me all the way across the busy city to a tall shiny building with numerous floors and numerous people. One officer guided me to the fifth floor and to the office of the one and only Retsu Unohana, the only woman in the entire world who still thought I was worth her time, money, and patience. She gave me a kind smile after telling the officer he could uncuff me. He did so but not with out a warning of what would happen if I harmed the good lady, rolling my eyes I flipped him off as he walked out the door.

"So Ren want to tell me what you did or should I just read the file?" She asked in a sweet yet serious tone.

"Eh depends on which side you want to believe." I said getting comfy in the chair.

"Ren you know I like to hear both sides and find all the facts. Now the file says you stabbed him in his upper arm with a fork. He says he wasn't doing anything to agitate you. So my dear girl why did you stab the boy?" She asked picking up a pen and tapping it down on the desk.

"He was screaming at the lady for making shitty food. He made her cry and I was tired of hearing it every morning. So I didn't think I just acted and this is the result. Soo let me guess back to Juvie I go?" I asked waiting on the officer to walk back in and cuff again.

"Actually dear I have an option for you. You turned seventeen last week so this time its either prison or be moved again but hear me out first. You'll have a fresh start in a new town where no one has heard of you. What do you say?" She asked smiling at me sweetly and smugly knowing that she might have won this round.

"You know what Unohana I think I'll take option number two please." I sighed out as she smiled at me softly before turning in her office chair to type on the computer.

"So its all settled then. I will tell the officers I am taking you to the train stain." She said after turning off the computer and standing up.

She walked past me quickly grabbing her coat and pulling me along. I followed behind her my hands in my hoodie pocket as we walked down the busy streets of downtown Tokyo towards one of the major stations. She told me that she had sent an email ahead to let my new caretaker that I would be at the station by late afternoon and that it would be wonderful if he would meet us outside. Rolling my eyes and huffing a piece of blue hair out of my face as we reached our correct train. I learned that said town was know as Karakura and it was small, no where near as big as Tokyo for this I was thankful no need for more trouble. I just happy about the fresh start I was promised. That's what I needed, more than anything. The train ride to Karakura was almost dead silent, it was eerie to me, almost like an omen of some kind. Shrugging it off as the train came to a stop at Karakura station, we left the platform and made our way outside. I walked smack into an overly large man with a small pink haired little girl on his shoulder.

"Watch it old man." I huffed at him earning myself a slap at the back of the head.

"Use your manners brat." He gruffed out at me.

I blink in surprise, my mouth wide open and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Not one of my past foster parents had the gall to smack me. I recovered from my shock and snarled up at the deranged looking man.

"I'm waiting kid." He said in his gruff voice slightly bored.

"Excuse me sir." I hissed through my teeth venom lacing my words.

"Now that's better. What's her name Retsu?" He asked forgetting my existence and leaving me standing there still in slight disbelief that I was struck.

"Kenpachi meet Ren Hiyori your new charge. She's a bit of a handful but you've taken on worse. As we all know what Ikkaku before handed over to you. Oh how is he by the way?" She asked as if I wasn't even here.

"Stupid as ever. He and the other one set fire to my studio last week. They took off running only leaving a damn note pinned to kid." He snorted out shaking his head.

"Well it could be worse." Unohana said still smiling.

He just grunted before turning towards me. I realized at that moment just how he towered over me. I felt slightly intimated by his stature but for some reason the fact that he had a pink headed kid made him seem less scary.

"Your right. Now Ren was it? Let's hurry to get you back to the studio. I have a class in a few hours. I need to take a nap." He gruffed out again motioning for me to follow him.

And follow I did. I felt like a damn dog as I followed behind the giant crazy ass man through the streets of this small town. Soon as we left the station the little pink fluff ball on the mans shoulder started talking about a candy shop and how she wanted some. He tried to say no but she slide down and took off towards the store laughing loudly. I couldn't help but laugh at her till I was smacked again with him yelling catch her. I shrugged off my jacket and took off after what could be described as a pink blur. I smiled as the kid got distracted by a passing dog and she came to a stop giving me an opening to tackle the kid. She just laughed at me as I carried her back to the giant.

"I believe this is yours." I said handing her over before grabbing my jacket and putting it back on.

"Good one kid. Well Yachiru meet your new handler for after school." He gruffed out and tossing her to me making me scramble to catch the kid.

She just giggled grabbing me around the neck and hanging off my back as if trying to choke me. I coughed and stopped for a moment but soon found out that he was several strides ahead of me. I picked up my speed and ran after him Yachiru giggled again wrapping her legs around my waist as well as her arms around neck and ended up trying to bit my head but only got a bit of hair. She made a spiting noise and humfed as we continued to follow the crazy man who I swear was lost.

"Kenny, you made a wrong turn." Yachiru called out and I would soon be deaf at this rate.

I tried to offer advice but Yachiru hit me on the head softly told me I was a bad blueberry, I raised an eyebrow for a moment but let it slide figuring I better learn control before the maniac tries to kill me. I looked up to the sky and sent up a silent prayer to who ever was listening for me to make it out of this alive. After what felt like an entire afternoon we made it to a large building with a large number eleven written in Japanese written in black on two very large front doors.

"Welcome to your new home kid. The idiots will be home sometime during my nap. Yachiru don't let the numbskulls bully the blue one to much." He said while yawning and walking through the large doors and across the court yard.

"Don't worry blueberry Baldy and Yun-Yun aren't that bad." She said pulling on my hand and leading through a dojo and into the housing area.

In contrast to the training yard and dojo the housing area was a lot smaller with a total of three bedrooms and from my guess the two boys where already sharing a room with each other. I pulled my hand from the kids grasp as she opened the door. I noticed that it was split down the middle one half was messy, with toys and clothes, half the walls where covered in marker and stuck up pictures, and a little bed was against the wall with the covers just thrown back onto the bed. I moved to the cleaner half before getting comfy on the bed. Yachiru just giggled at me and went about the room telling me all about her toys and pictures. I smiled at her for a moment before yawning and laying my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and heard the light flick off the felt another body crawl into my bed. I opened my eyes slightly and gave the kid a look. She just smiled at me before pushing me over a bit and cuddling up next to me and taking a nap of her own.


	2. House Mates and First Days

_Chapter Two: House Mates_

I heard loud whispering coming from the outside the door of what I guess I could start calling my new room. Pushing the pink fluff ball of a kid off my chest I got up and stretched while groaning softly as my shoulders popped. Looking back at the kid I let out a soft chuckle at how she had rolled over on to her back and had spread out like a starfish while snoring loudly. Shaking my head I opened the door slowly and quietly while listening to find the voices were coming from. I heard them get louder as I got closer to the door at the end of the hallway. Stopping short at the door I looked into the small room and wrinkle my nose up at the sight of dirty close on the floor.

"I told you to be quiet Ikkaku. What if Kenpachi heard you..." A skinny guy with a black bob haircut with a few feathers near his face.

"Then he can get over it. I refuse to hide out at Renji's house anymore. I mean seriously we're hiding like a pair of three-year-olds." The bald one huffed out as the halfway stripped.

I snorted trying not to laugh off the fact that these where the two that had run away pussy's from the crazy old man. I walked in through the open doorway and continued to listen to them get louder as they fought back and forth over something. Getting tired of the noise and thinking that they would soon wake the kid up I made a loud whistling noise that caused the bald one to freeze up and then run around the room looking for a place to hide while the other just froze.

"You both a such pussy's but if you don't shut the hell up your gonna wake the pink ball of terror so. Ya know let's not argue anymore." I said looking down at my nails for a moment while they both stared at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, I'm Ren by the way nice to meet you also see you in the morning," I said with a smile before slamming their door shut and going back to my own room.

Picking up the pick fluff ball and putting her down in her own bed after changing her into a nightgown before changing into a tank top and shorts before crawling back into my own bed. I woke up before the sun had even risen from behind the clouds because the terror she was sitting on me and pulling at my hair softly whining about breakfast. Groaning I tried to ignore her for as long as I could but that didn't seem to work she just got louder and louder before I just gave in and agreed to make her breakfast. I shooed her out of the room so I could find the damn school uniform Unohana told me I would have to wear at Karakura high school. Finding it folded in a drawer in the closet with a picture of blueberry drawn on a note saying "You'll need this" I rolled my eyes but smiled at the kid's cuteness. I made a face at the button up white shirt but put it on over my blue and black bra pushing up my breasts slightly. Not like there was anything there really I was a small C at most. Buttoning it up I tied the damn bow tie around my neck before slipping on my skirt.

"Blueberry hurry up I'm hungry." She called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes again as I pulled the socks on, and grabbing the school issued shoes before walking into the kitchen. I sat the pink headed terror on the counter and told her that she would have to help me make the food since I had just gotten here. She nodded happily before jumping down and running around the kitchen grabbing everything she though we would need. While she did that I pulled my hair into two buns on top of my head and let a few ringlets fall to accent my face. Let out a sigh as she returned I smirked down at her and helped her get everything onto the counter and cooked. Halfway into us cooking breakfast the two boys from who had been arguing with each other showed up yawing and half naked. I snorted but didn't say anything. Putting all the pancakes I was gonna make on a plate. I gathered chocolate sauce, strawberries, butter, and peanut butter and set them down on the table before sitting down on my knees at the table with the other three.

"Why did you make breakfast for everybody blueberry?" The bald one asked yawning.

"First off its Ren, second I did it to appease the terror." I said with a snort.

"I told you that was her name Ikkaku but you never listen to me." The one with the black bob said snorting.

"Oh shut up Yumichika." The one called Ikkaku said with a huff.

"So Ren what made them place you with this crazy mad man?" He asked grabbing a few pancakes.

"I stabbed my ex foster brother with a fork for complaining." I said taking a bite, the two looked a bit terrified.

"Well that's a good way to end up with Kenpachi..." Ikkaku muttered before his eye widened. "Yumichika call Renji. We need to let him know that we have more than just us."

"It's not like he's going to care Ikkaku. He knows that people and come and go from this house every few months. Now if you really feel the need to notify him go do it yourself." Yumichika said taking a bite of his breakfast and whipping his mouth.

Ikkaku was about to say something back but snorted instead and got up to go get dressed for school. Soon after Yumichika followed behind but not after putting his, the terrors and mine in the sink saying that Ikkaku can get in trouble for being a slob and to wait in the living room for him. Along with telling me a neighbor would be by in a moment to collect Yachiru. I nodded at him and sat with the terror drawing pictures. I studied her for a moment before I started to sketch her face. She made and awed face when I showed her the half finished product.

"Where did you learn to draw blueberry?" She asked taking the piece of paper out of my hands.

"It's a skill I picked up while sitting in the back of a lady's car when I was kid." I muttered out taking it back from her and ruffling her hair.

"Now, are you ready for school?" I asked checking her over as she nodded.

I was about to say something when the two boys walked out in the school uniform and told me that we needed to head out and that Yachiru would be fine in the living room on her own. I ruffled her hair once more before picking up and ugly gray school issued backpack and following them out.

"The hell Ikkaku... I told you no more free ride for your fuck buddies." A red haired tatted up guy said while stepping out of the car.

I snorted at his statement and was about to say something but Ikkaku beat me to it.

"Thats just nasty Renji. This my new "Sister" Ren. Kenpachi got her yesterday." He said brushing me off.

"HEY! I'm right here also don't talk about me like I'm damn dog." I huffed out punching him in the gut and walking to car.

"Severs you right baldy. Don't be a dick to the ladies Ikkaku." Renji said opening the passenger side door for me.

I thanked him and plopped down in the seat setting the backpack in my lap. The three started talking as we drove to the school. I felt a few butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I should be use to moving schools by now but it was the thought of trying to play nice to people who truly thought I was crazy. Fake smiles and fake people everywhere. Letting out a sigh as he parked in the parking lot and we got out. I was almost tackled off my feet my a woman with a really big chest. She was looking me up and down.

"I love her hair Ikkaku. Where did you say Kenpachi got her? I mean seriously hun I have got to get whatever shampoo you're using. Your hair feels so soft. Oh and your eyes are so bright and your complection. OMG your so cute. Are you wearing make-up if so don't your skin is to soft and smooth for it." She just went on and on about my looks I couldn't get a word in to let her know that her chest was suffocating me.

"Rangiku let her go. Don't think she can breath." I heard a low voice say in a bored tone.

"Oh sorry hun are you alright." She asked finally letting me go.

I took a deep breath and blinked a few time and realized the voice belonged to a small white haired boy. I just nodded to her brushing a ringlet out of my face. She then started again about how I had lovely hair.

"I think she gets it Rangiku." Another voiced joined in.

This one belonging to a woman, I looked around and spotted a short woman with a black pixie cut walking up. She had an air of nobilty around her. Soon more and more people surrounded us. I learned each of there names quickly. There was Rangiku the one who tried to kill me, she was a year a head of me but was best friends with Ikkaku so she was around alot. Next Rukia she was Renji's childhood best friend, her boyfriend Ichigo joined us next then they started to argue causing another person Orihime to run over to stop them. The small white boy was Toshiro Rangiku's younger cousin who kept her on a tight leash. Uryu walked up a bit after Orihime telling her to calm down and that I should learn to deal with all this crazy shit. I just nodded not finding my words.

"Ren... Ren Hiyori.. That's my name.." I said answering the unasked question that everyone had to know.

"So Ren how was your first night in Karakura? What did you do?" Rangiku asked looping her arm with mine and dragging me off towards the school.

"I slept... I didn't really have anything to do.." I said gulping praying that someone would save me from this crazy ass person.

"Well thats no fun. That's it I'm taking you out this weekend for a proper welcome. We're gonna go shopping and clubbing. I have a friend who owns a club and can let us in for free. Darling your going to love it." She said giggling while still pulling me.

I finally got away from her long enough to go with Ichigo to the office to pick up my schedule. I thanked Ichigo quietly as he walked me towards the first class on the list. He smiled and said it wasn't a problem and not to worry about the new friend's I had just made. I wanted to tell him I had never really had friends before but it seemed like a bad idea. I just put on a smile and nodded. I walked through the door nervously and noticed Ikkaku sitting alone.

"Ahh Miss Hiyoir please take a seat." The teacher said pointing to the open seat next to him.

I silently took the seat next him and moved my chair to the very edge of the desk. I heard him snort at my action but just ignored it. I looked all around the room learning each dent in the wall once the teacher had started talking about our history lesson for the morning. After a few seconds I fell back into my old school rhythm of tuning her voice out till Ikkaku elbowed me. Thats when I noticed she had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry ma'am please repeat your question." I stated paying attention for a moment.

"I had said why don't you tell us a bit about your history Miss Hiyoir. Please come stand up here in front of my desk." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ah yes ma'am." I sighed out softly while standing.

"Now class I would like you to ask Miss Hiyoir anything about her history." Now I felt like this lady was gonna have it out for me.

"Where did you live before here?" One black haired girl asked.

"Tokyo the inner city."

"Did you always live there before now?"

"No I lived in a small town outside of the city line... Look to be honest with you people I don't have a history so of you do not mind ma'am I will be sitting back down now." I muttered going back to my seat.

The rest of the class passed with out incident though she eyed me weirdly for the rest of the period. By the end of the third class I felt like I was losing it. I groaned in my head and asked the teacher if I could use the restroom. I took the moment he said yes to escape to the roof of the school. I jumped in surprise when I found out that I was not alone. A dark spiky haired guy was leaning against an air-conditioning unit smoking a cigarette. I startled him as well because he was taken back a second before putting a mask of blank expression back over his face.

"Can I bum one off of you?" I asked softly moving to stand next to him.

All he did was hand me the pack, I took one out and closed it before sticking one end in my mouth. I pulled out my lighter and lit the other end and inhaled and held it in my lungs for a moment before exhaling. I use to smoke a bit but I quit when Unohana found my cartoon stash and gave me a death look.

"I'll take it as you're new huh?" He spoke with a deep bass voice while exhaling himself.

"Yeah.. Just got here today." I muttered softly taking another puff.

He just nodded and we stood there in silence for the entire class period. I heard the bell ring just as he turned to go towards the door. I followed after him so I wouldn't be late to the next class.

"If you feel the need for another one. I'm here during sixth and seventh period as well. This school can be a giant pain in the ass kid. So I suggest finding away to cope with it." He said while disappearing

I never caught his name and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Renji drove us home and the moment I walk through the door I had to dodge a kick to the face I ducked down leaving Ikkaku to bw thrown into Yumichika.

"The hell old man!" I screamed at him my eyes filled with rage.

"Get use to it kid. I like to keep you all on your toes. Now go take care of Yachiru." He gruffed out walking to his room.

I couldn't even make a comment. I snarled and stomped off to mine and Yachius room. Looking for the terror was harder than it should have been. Dinner had already been started by the crazy old man but I had to bath the kid first then we would all eat. She didn't wanna take a bath so instead she hid. I found her under her bed and picked her up before dropping her clothes and all into the tub she whined but giggled as I started pulling wet clothes off of her and washed her up. After dinner I had started on my homework.


End file.
